Motor vehicles with on-board electronics and an in-vehicle electronic receptacle unit for a portable communications device that is electrically connected to the on-board electronics are known from the prior art. For example, DE 10 2012 014 855 A1 describes a motor vehicle that has a holding device on which an electronic mobile input and output unit can be affixed in a detachable manner. A smartphone is particularly preferable as the input and output unit.